Berauscht
by May20
Summary: Nach einer ziemlich harten Schicht wird Trip zusammen mit Travis und Malcolm auf Urlaub geschickt. Als sie zurück kommen, ist er nicht mehr er selbst und bringt die ganze Enterprise durcheinander.


„Und? Wie war es?" Jonathan Archer saß auf der Brücke und begrüßte das frisch eingetroffene Außenteam.

Malcolm und Travis nahmen ihre Plätze ein, während Trip neben ihm stehen blieb und sich den Planeten auf dem Bildschirm nochmals ansah. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen und wuchs in die Breite, als er Jonathan ansah.

„Es war… fantastisch, Jon," sagte er und sein schwärmerischer Ton ließ dem Captain der Enterprise keinen Zweifel daran, dass es Trip gefallen hatte. „Die Exotik der Karibik und die Anmut von Asien. Wirklich berauschend."

Trips Blick haftete schon wieder am Bildschirm und seine Blauen Augen konnten sich nicht lösen. Jon fand, dass sein Chefingenieur sehr erholt aussah. Er gönnte es seinem Freund, dass er nach den letzten beiden Wochen endlich etwas Erholung gefunden hatte. Nachdem sie durch diesen Nebel geflogen waren, waren über drei viertel der Crew in einen Komaartigen Schlaf gefallen, während die Filter total verstopften und Mirkopartikel so ziemlich alle Leitungen des Schiffes verseucht hatten. Viel Arbeit für eine zwanzigköpfige Crew. Viel Arbeit für einen Chefingenieur. Jonathan erinnerte sich mit Unbehagen, wie sie alle durch die engsten Schächte des Schiffes gekrabbelt waren, auf allen vieren und mit Luftknappheit wegen der Atemmasten zu kämpfen hatten. Sie hatten in diesem verdammten Nebel festgesessen, volle fünf Tage lang und immer mehr Leute waren auf Grund von der seltsamen Strahlung, die sogar in den Catwalk eindrang, einfach umfielen und einschliefen. Phlox hatte ebenfalls alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt. Nicht nur, sich um die ausgefallenen Leute zu kümmern, sondern auch auf die noch wachen Acht zu geben.

Er selbst und Trip hatten Doppelschichten, sogar Dreifachschichten geschoben, um die Enterprise wieder manövrierfähig zu machen… zumindest so lange bis er selbst plötzlich auf der Krankenstation aufgewacht war, Dr. Phlox freundliches Gesicht über sich gebeugt. Er hatte sich völlig erholt gefühlt, was ihm seltsam vorgekommen war.

„_Was ist passiert?" hatte er gefragt und sich langsam aufgerichtet. _

_Er spürte, dass sein Blutdruck am Boden war, denn leichter Schwindel stellte sich ein. Phlox legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt nieder._

„_Immer ganz mit der Ruhe, Captain. Es ist alles in Ordnung, dank Mr. Tucker, Mr. Mayweather und einer Hand voll anderer. Sie waren drei Tage bewusstlos und sollten es langsam angehen lassen."_

„_Der Nebel?"_

„_Wir haben ihn vor etwa zwei Stunden verlassen und seine Wirkung scheint allmählich nachzulassen."_

„_Sind alle in Ordnung?"_

„_Nun, ich denke, die Crew sollte innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden komplett erwacht sein. Wenn die ersten Diensttauglich sind, werde ich die im Moment Dienst habende Crew zur Station beordern und ihnen eine gute Portion Ruhe verschreiben," erklärte der Doktor und gab Jonathan ein Hyperspray, das Jon sofort stabilisierte._

_Er schüttelte einmal den Kopf und spürte, wie seine Gedanken klarer wurden._

„_Die Diensthabende Crew?" fragte Jonathan und fragte sich anhand der vielen Leute, die er nun auf der Krankenstation erkannte, wie viele das wohl noch sein konnten._

„_Commander Tucker, Ensign Mayweather, Ensign Garret, Lieutennant Rodrigez, Ensign Carter…"_

„_Geben Sie mir eine Zahl, Doktor!" unterbrach Jonathan die Aufzählung des Arztes._

„_Nun da wäre noch Lieutennant Cole, das macht dann sechs Leute," beendete der Doktor seine Aufzählung._

_Jonathans Augen wurden groß._

„_Was?!" kam es kurz und ungläubig über seine Lippen. „Die Enterprise wird zur Zeit von sechs Leuten geflogen?"_

„_Nun sagen wir vier. Zwei wechseln sich immer ab mit schlafen. Commander Tucker bestand darauf, als Vorsichtsmaßnahme."_

_Jon sah verwirrt aus._

„_Vorsichtsmaßnahme?"_

_Phlox nickte._

„_So weit, wie ich es noch mitbekommen hatte und wie mein neuester Stand ist, haben Ensign Carter und Ensign Mayweather in den letzten vier Tagen nur fünfzehn Stunden und der Commander so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen. Er bestand darauf, dass wenigstens immer zwei Leute etwas Schlaf bekommen sollten, damit sie keine Fehler machen würden, die die Enterprise gefährdeten. Sie sehen also, wir sollten nicht so lange reden, sondern zusehen, dass wir den sechs Leuten etwas Ruhe verschaffen können."_

_Phlox half Jonathan aufzustehen, dessen Beine sich anfühlten wie Wackelpudding._

„_Das vergeht in ein oder zwei Stunden," versicherte ihm der Arzt und drückte ihm ein Hypospray in die Hand. „Null komma fünf Milliliter."_

_Archer nickte und machte sich auf zu Ensign Sato, die friedlich zu schlafen schien. _

„_Sie haben auch geschlafen?" fragte Archer, als er Hoshi das Spray injizierte. _

„_Ja, das habe ich. Einen ganzen Tag."_

_Für Denobulaner war dies sicher viel, wenn man bedachte, dass Phlox Schlafzyklus weit entfernt war._

„_Wie geht es den sechs Leuten? Wie geht es Trip?"_

„_Nun, ich habe sie gescannt, sie sind alle ziemlich müde und etwas ausgehungert, aber nichts, was sich nicht mit Schlaf, Essen und einem Tag Urlaub wieder gerade biegen lässt."_

_Urlaub. Das hatten die sechs jetzt wirklich verdient. Hoshi drehte den Kopf, als er seine Hand zurückzog und gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. Sofort beschleunigte sich ihre Atmung._

„_Sie fühlen sich fit, Captain?" fragte Phlox und gab bereits dem dritten Crewmen seine Dosis."_

„_Ich fühle mich wie nach einem Winterschlaf. Total erfrischt."_

„_Dann würde ich vorschlagen, Sie fangen damit an, die Leute nacheinander von ihren Posten hier her zu bestellen und sie von ihrer Pflicht zu entlassen, angefangen bei Mr. Tucker."_

_Jonathan nickte, als Hoshi unter seinem Blick die Augen aufschlug und sich verwirrt umblickte._

„_Archer an Tucker," sprach er in die Communit._

_Keine Antwort. Archer sah Phlox an, der ihn gar nicht zu beachten schien. Anscheinend war es für ihn nicht Besorgnis erregend._

„_Archer an Tucker! Trip?"_

„_Hier Trip."_

_War das Trips Stimme? War Trip auf der Enterprise? Etwas erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an den Wüstenplanet und das Erlebnis mit Zobral. Damals hatte Trip sich ähnlich angehört, vielleicht etwas rauer wegen der Trockenheit. Aber im Moment schien sein Freund total erschöpft, denn er sprach fast Flüstern und mit Mühe. Die Worte kamen schleppend und als würde er nach ihnen suchen müssen._

„_Schön… dass…" er schien den Faden zu verlieren. „Du bist… da… ich meine wach."_

„_Ja, Trip, das bin ich. Du wirst abgelöst, komm runter auf die Krankenstation."_

„_Da…" wieder suchte er nach Worten und Jon hörte im Hintergrund, dass er mit Werkzeug hantieren musste. „Relais…"_

„_Lass die Relais in Ruhe, das mache ich nachher persönlich für dich, hörst du? Es wird höchste Zeit für dich, zu schlafen."_

_Pause…_

„_Ich weiß… bin hundemüde."_

„_Schaffst du es allein runter?" fragte Jon, der sich wirklich Sorgen machte._

„_Soll das ein Witz sein? Mach dir lieber um Travis Sorgen. Der Junge hat sein… seit… 20 Stunden… nein. 30…ich komme jetzt, warte auf mich, ok? Ich hab den Bericht für dich."_

„_Ich werd hier warten," er wandte sich zu Phlox, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, während bereits fünf Leute schon wieder langsam ihre Beine versuchten in Betrieb zu nehmen und Hoshi ihn noch immer fragend ansah._

„_Alles in Ordnung. Wir haben nur ein kleines Nickerchen gemacht," flötete Phlox als eine junge Frau erwachte und hoch schreckte. _

_Jonathan kam herbei, um ihm zu helfen, die Leute aufzuklären und anzufangen, sie Posten zuzuteilen._

_Und tatsächlich kam nach fünf Minuten Trip herein spaziert, was man tatsächlich so sagen konnte, denn er kam nicht herein gekrochen, wie es Jonathan vermutet hatte, sondern mit schnellem Schritt und ohne groß auf die anderen zu achten, die ihn höflich grüßten. Mit militärischer Nüchternheit kam er direkt zu ihm und übergab ihm das Pad mit dem Bericht. Jonathan sah in Trips Gesicht und was er dort sah, war so gegensätzlich zu der Art, wie er sich bewegte. Müdigkeit. Erschöpfung. Ausgebranntheit. Tiefe Augenringe hatten sich in sein sonst so makelloses Gesicht gegraben und ließen ihn älter aussehen, als er war. Er war blass, eine Erscheinung von Schlaf- und Essensentzug, sein Haar war ungepflegt und sein Gesicht stoppelig und schmutzig, als hätte er schon eine Woche kein Wasser mehr gesehen. Wie lange mochte er wohl wach gewesen sein?_

„_Danke," sagte Jon. „Du bist entlassen, geh und schlaf dich aus, Trip."_

_Er bedeutete dem befremdlichen Mann vor sich, der aussah, als trüge er eine schwere Last auf den Schultern, sich die nächste Medliege zu schnappen._

_Trip schüttelte den Kopf und seine blauen Augen sahen Jon nicht an._

„_Bin nicht müde. Es gibt viel zu tun," presste er heraus, um einen zusammenhängenden Satz heraus zu bekommen._

„_Nicht schon wieder diesen Mist, Trip. Geh und leg dich hin, du hast genug getan."_

_Trip atmete schnell ein und dann langsam und hörbar aus, schloss die Augen. Seine Schultern sackten ein, als würde mit seinem Atem auch die letzte Kraft aus ihm schwinden und hätte Jon nicht schnell reagiert, wäre sein Freund zu Boden gefallen._

Jonathan war zufrieden. Das erste Mal seit fünf Tagen sah Trip wieder erholt und topfit aus. Geradezu zufrieden. Er hatte wieder gesunde Hautfarbe und schaute wach drein. Und verträumt.

Jonathan sah sich zu den anderen beiden Ankömmlingen um, die ihn angrinsten. Selbst Malcolm konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Was habt ihr da unten getrieben?"

Malcolm schwieg und schien es dem jüngeren überlassen zu wollen, zu erzählen und Travis ließ sich nicht lange bitten.

„Wir waren in einer exotischen Bar, Sir und es war unglaublich. An der ganzen Decke hingen Schmetterlinge und die Einwohner haben anstatt Longdrinks zu trinken glitzernden Staub eingeatmet. Auf den Tischen tanzten diese Staubwirbel und stellten die verblüffendsten Formen dar."

„Sie haben das doch nicht probiert?" fragte Archer, dem unwillkürlich Gedanken an eine veraltete Droge kamen.

„Nein, wir haben uns nur etwas zu trinken bestellt. Aber es war großartig."

Trip musste kichern, verstummte aber schnell wieder. Jon sah noch, wie Travis darüber amüsiert die Augenbrauen hochzog und sich dann wieder dem Schirm zuwandte.

Jon entschloss sich, nicht weiter drauf einzugehen. Eventuell erzählte Trip ihm später noch, was sie erlebt hatten.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder in den Maschinenraum," meinte Tucker und machte sich davon ohne auf Jons Zustimmung zu warten.

Wahrscheinlich ist er noch ganz da unten, dachte Jon bei sich und besah sich nochmals den schönen Planeten von dem sie nun Abschied nehmen mussten.

NXNXNX

„Cortez an Captain Archer," dran es aus der Comm.

„Archer hier," meldete sich der Captain, der gerade ein paar Berichte durchging.

„Captain, ich bräuchte Commander Tucker hier unten. Können Sie mir sagen wo er ist?"

„Er hat sich erst vor zwanzig Minuten auf den Weg zu Ihnen gemacht, er müsste gleich bei Ihnen sein."

„Ich habe versucht, ihn zu kontaktieren, aber er meldet sich nicht."

Jon zog eine Braue hoch, wie auch TPol hinter ihm.

„Ich werde ihm bescheid sagen," meinte er und beendete die Verbindung, öffnete dafür eine Neue. „Archer an Tucker."

Keine Antwort. Er sah sich zu TPol um.

„Mr. Tucker ist in der Messe," sagte sie ihm mit nüchterner Stimme, doch aus dem schwachen Zucken ihrer Braue heraus, erkannte er, dass sie dies missbilligte.

Er stand auf und verließ ohne ein Wort die Brücke. Trip hatte ihm wohl etwas zu erklären.

NXNXNX

Als er in der Messe ankam erwartete ihn ein heilloses Durcheinander. Die Tische waren verschoben die Leute standen an den Wänden und unterhielten sich aufgeregt über etwas. Alle sprachen sie so wild durcheinander, dass er nichts verstehen konnte. Dann aber fiel ihm Ensign Cutler auf, die schwer auf einem Stuhl gelehnt saß.

Als er sich ihr näherte, bemerkte er, dass sie schwer atmete, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, als hätte sie sich gerade sportlich betätigt.

Und ihr Gesicht! Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Pupillen weit, als sie den Captain anstarrte, der auf sie zukam. Schüchtern senkte, die sonst so selbstbewusste Frau den Blick und vermied es, dem Captain in die Augen zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei ihnen?" fragte er sie besorgt, als er sich einen umgekippten Stuhl griff und sich neben sie setzte.

Sie nickte hastig und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Ja, Sir. Es ist… alles ok," die Worte kamen kurzatmig und tief.

Und in Archer wucht das Gefühl, als wäre es nicht Furcht, die Cutler in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte. Viel mehr Erregung.

„Ensign? War Commander Tucker hier?"

Sie sah ihn nicht an, die Antwort lag auf der Hand. Sie atmete noch immer heftig. Erst nach einigen Sekunden nickte sie und sah dabei sehr schuldbewusst aus.

„Hat er ihnen etwas getan, Ensign?"

Empört sah sie auf. Aber sofort legte sich ihr Zorn wieder.

„Nein… wir haben nur… getanzt," das letzte Wort kam geradezu träumerisch über ihre Lippen und es war, als ließen sie die gerade aufflammenden Erinnerungen erschüttern. „Getanzt."

Trip hat getanzt?

Jonathan wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Nicht nur, dass sein Freund im Dienst die Messe auf den Kopf stellte, um Platz für ein Tänzchen zu haben, sich dann aus dem Staub zu machen, nein, er hatte ihn noch niemals tanzen gesehen! Er stellte sich Trip vor, wie er tanzte, fand es jedoch vollkommen absurd.

„Wo ist er hin?"

„Das hat er nicht gesagt," antwortete Cutler, die sich nun mit weichen Knien erhob. „Er ist einfach so weg gestürzt, als sie ihn kontaktieren wollten, ich dachte, es sei ein Notfall."

Jonathan nickte.

„Sind sie wirklich ok?" versicherte er sich, als Cutler sich durch die schulterlangen Haare fuhr und tief durchatmete.

„Es war… schön," sagte sie nur. „Ich sollte zurück an die Arbeit, Sir."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen. Jonathan sah in die verwunderten Gesichter um sich herum, doch im Moment hatte er keine Lust, sich zu erklären.

In ihm wuchs nur das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er musste Trip finden. Jetzt.

NXNXNX

„Ooooaaah!" hallte eine Stimme durch den Gang und Lieutennant Olivati sah sich nach der Ursache um.

„Hallo?" rief sie durch den leeren Korridor.

Ein Kichern war zu hören. Die junge Frau sah sich verwundert um und zog eine Braue hoch. Erlaubte sich hier jemand einen Scherz? Sie ging weiter, in die Richtung aus der das Kichern gekommen war. Aber dort war einfach nichts. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und wollte sich umdrehen, als der Commander vor ihr stand.

Sie schrak zurück und schrie kurz auf.

Eine Hand an die Brust pressend und hart schnaufend, erkannte sie, wer da hinter ihr gestanden hatte.

„Meine Güte, Commander, haben Sie mich erschreckt."

Commander Tucker antwortete nicht, sondern kam unaufgefordert näher, so dass sie zurück weichen musste und schließlich an die Wand gedrängt war.

Trip stützte seine Hand an die Korridorwand und verhinderte so, dass der Lieutennant ihm nicht entgehen konnte.

„Ich wollte Sie ganz sicher nicht erschrecken," sagte er schließlich.

Anna Olivati wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, als der Commander sie plötzlich küsste. Ein Kribbeln durchrauschte sie, von den Lippen bis in die Beine, welche weich wurden. Alle ihre sonst so streng geordneten Gedanken stoben durcheinander, wie ein Häufchen Herbstlaub, das der Wind wieder auseinanderfegt.

Als sie wieder klar denken konnte, war der Commander verschwunden und sie saß auf dem Boden, an die Wand gelehnt, schwer atmend.

„Wow," brachte sie heraus und spürte, dass ihre Wangen glühten.

NXNXNX

„Malcolm! Verdammt, finden Sie ihn!" rief Jonathan in sein Comlink.

„Sir, er… er hat die Schiffssensorik völlig deaktiviert! Im Moment könnten wir nicht einmal ein sich näherndes Schiff entdecken!"

Reeds Stimme war dringlich, aber auch verlegen. Jonathan wusste, dass die gesamte Brückencrew hektisch dabei war, den Chefingenieur der Enterprise ausfindig zu machen.

„Dann nehmen Sie alle Männer, die Sie finden können und suchen Sie ihn auf die altherkömmliche Weise," befahl Jonathan.

„Aye, Sir. Ich beg…" plötzlich war es still.

„Reed?" hakte Jon nach, aber der Sicherheitsoffizier meldete sich nicht. „Malcolm!"

Nicht.

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!" zischte Jon.

Trip musste die Kommunikation ausgeschaltet haben. Wie konnte er nur das Schiff in solch eine Situation bringen? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Aber wenn Trip gerade die Com ausgeschaltet hatte, musste er in der Nähe des Maschinenraums sein! Anscheinend war Malcolm auf dieselbe Idee gekommen, denn Jonathan traf auf ihn und einen kleinen Trupp auf dem Gang.

„Er hat die Com ausgeschaltet," informierte der Sicherheitsoffizier den Captain unnötigerweise.

Jon nickte nur.

„Er kann noch nicht weit sein," nickte er Malcolm zu.

Dieser öffnete die Tür zum Maschinenraum und sicherte sie. Ein paar Crewmitglieder schraken auf, als der Sicherheitstrupp herein kam.

Rodriguez rannte schnell herbei.

„Haben Sie ihn gefunden, Sir?" fragte er und beobachtete Reed.

„Nein, war er nicht hier?" fragte Archer.

Der Lieutennant schüttelte den Kopf. Aber wo konnte Trip sonst noch sein? Quasi überall, wenn er die Kontrollen umlegte. Genervt warf Jonathan den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Können Sie die Sensoren wieder online bringen?" fragte er Rodriguez schließlich.

Dieser atmete hörbar aus.

„Ich werde sehn, was ich tun kann, aber…" er schüttelte den Kopf.

Jonathan wusste, was er da von dem jungen Mann verlangte. Trip war nicht umsonst sein Chefingeniuer.

„Versuchen Sie es. Vielleicht hat Cmdr. Tucker die Kontrollen nicht gesichert," wies er ihn an.

„Aye, Sir."

„Keine Spur," meldete Reed. „Sir, wo könnte er sein?"

Malcolm war ziemlich ratlos. Dass er eines schönen Tages nach dem Chefingenieur der Enterprise suchen musste, weil dieser sich plötzlich entschieden hatte, Schabernack zu treiben, hätte er sich nicht denken lassen. Wie fand man jemanden, der das Schiff wie seine Westentasche kannte? Ihm fiel nur die Netzsuche ein, eine groß angelegte Suchaktion, vom einen Ende des Schiffes zum anderen. Das würde ein Aufwand werden. Er wollte es gerade vorschlagen, als er den merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck Archers bemerkte. Dessen Augen waren plötzlich groß, die Stirn in Falten, seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie gepresst. Malcolm folgte seinem Blick und drehte sich um. Und dann sah er es.

Auf der Anzeige an der Tür leuchtete in großen rosa Buchstaben „I love T'Pol".

Reed fasste sich an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Steht er unter Medikamenten?" fragte er den Captain.

Dieser konnte auch nur noch den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich fürchte, Trips Drink auf Ramoklat war doch nicht so harmlos…"

„Drogen?"

Malcolm wollte lieber nicht an diese Möglichkeit denken. Plötzlich stürmte ein Ensign herein und blieb keuchend stehen.

„Sir, ich habe Commander Tucker auf Deck drei gesehen!"

„Kommen Sie Malcolm!"

NXNXNX

Als sie die Gänge entlang rannten, kamen sie an immer mehr Leuten vorbei, die ihnen alle die Richtung wiesen, in der Trip wohl sein musste. Jonathan bemerkte, wie Malcolm neben ihm immer stiller wurde, als sie sich der Unterkunft des Sicherheitsoffiziers näherten. Und tatsächlich standen vor seinem Quartier vier Leute, die meinten, Tucker müsse sich darinnen aufhalten.

„Ich denke, das übernehmen Sie besser," Jonathan ließ Malcolm den Vortritt.

Sofort öffnete dieser die Tür und sicherte sie. In seinem Quartier war es dunkel und still. Was ging hier vor sich? War Trip wirklich hier?

Malcolm langte nach dem Lichtschalter. Und als er ihn betätigte…

Ging nicht das Licht an.

Stattdessen flutete eine ganze Scheinwerfershow das kleine Quartier und laute Musik dröhnte.

Als Malcolm gegen die blendenden Lichter anblinzeln konnte, erkannte er eine richtige kleine Armada von neu installierten Lichten an der Decke.

„Oh Gott!" schrie er gegen die Musik an.

„I'm too sexy for my shorts, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for everything!" drang die Musik aus den nagelneu ausgebauten 200 Watt Lautsprechern an den Wänden, die eigentlich in den Lagerraum der Enterprise gehörten.

„Wie hat er das gemacht?!" schrie Malcolm den Captain an.

Dieser sah überhaupt nicht glücklich drein und streckte den Kopf auf den Gang hinaus.

„Ich glaube, die Comanlage funktioniert wieder," schie er Reed an.

Reed sah hinaus und auch dort dröhnte die Musik.

„I'm too sexy…."

Eine kleine Störung in der Musik ließ beide aufhorchen. Nur mit allergrößter Mühe konnte Jonathan erkennen, dass T'Pols Stimme sich gegen die Musik durchzusetzen versuchte. Nach ein paar Sekunden aber brüllte Mayweather durch den Gang und nur unwesentlich lauter als der Lautsprecher.

„Commander Tucker ist lokalisiert im Lagerraum 2!"

Ein Deck unter ihnen! Er musste durch die Röhren geklettert sein.

Reed hielt Jonathan zurück, als dieser lossprinten wollte und wies ihm seinen geöffneten Schrank.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass er Ihnen alles zurückgibt!" schrie er ihn an.

„Ich fürchte Captain, das wird ziemlich peinlich werden!" rief dieser zurück, als sie losrannten, aber Jon wollte lieber nicht nachdenken, was das bedeuten sollte.

Als sie wieder zurück durchs Schiff rannten, gellten ihnen plötzlich Schreie zusätzlich zu der Musik entgegen. Wenig weiter trafen sie auf zwei junge weibliche Ensigns, die beide mit hochrotem Kopf und vor die Augen geschlagenen Händen dastanden.

Als nächstes rannten sie an einem irritierten Lieutennant vorbei, der ihnen die Richtung zeigte.

„Die Messe, Sir!" schrie Malcolm.

„Kann denn niemand diese blöde Musik ausmachen?!"

Der Koch stand in der Tür zur Messe, angelehnt und schien auf sie gewartet zu haben, denn er nickte ihnen zu und gab ihnen den Weg frei.

Die beiden Männer blieben stehen, denn was sich ihnen darbot, verschlug ihnen die Sprache.

„Sind wir also wieder hier, wo alles angefangen hat, nicht wahr?" schrie sie der Koch an und beobachtete das Schauspiel.

Charles „Trip" Tucker der dritte tanzte auf den Tischen, nur in Socken und Boxershorts… nein, in blauen Boxershorts mit gelben U-Booten. Und dazu sang er mit seiner vollen Tenorstimme den Text mit.

„I'm too sexy for this world!"

Sie hatten ihn gefunden, was für ein Glück! Jonathan rannte auf seinen Freund zu und schrie ihn an, was das solle.

Trip schien ihn durch die Musik und seinen eigenen euphorischen Gesang nicht zu hören und schwang weiter die Hüften, wackelte hier mit dem Po und mal dort.

„TRIIIIP!" schrie Jon und wollte Trip am Arm packen, als dieser seinerseits zupackte und Jonathan zu sich herauf zu ziehen versuchte.

Die ganze Aktion ging fürchterlich in die Hose, als beide total die Kontrolle verloren – Jonathan zu überrascht, dass er hinauf gezogen wurde, Trip überrascht, dass er es schaffte – und mit einem lauten Krachen fielen beide zu Boden. Dabei rissen sie noch einen Tisch mit, an dem vorher jemand gespeist hatte und die Folge war ein Durcheinander aus Pekanusstorte, Wackelpudding und Vanilleeis.

Als wäre dies das Finale gewesen, ging die Musik plötzlich aus und die Messe war still. Niemand der Anwesenden getraute sich, etwas zu sagen oder sich dem Chefingenieur oder dem Captain zu nähern.

„Hey, Jon!" flötete Trip ihn an.

Jonathan konnte erst mal gar nichts sehen. Die Pekanusstorte hatte ihn voll erwischt. Sein Rücken beschwerte sich bei ihm, er solle doch bitte das nächste mal auf etwas Weicheres als einen Stuhl fallen und die plötzliche Stille schien ihn zu betäuben.

„Lecker," meinte Trip dann und Jonathan spürte, dass dieser an seiner Wange entlang leckte.

„Hau ab! Spinnst du, Trip?!" schrie er ihn an und drückte Trips Gesicht weg.

„Ich liebe Pekanusstorte," schwärmte dieser aber nur und ließ sich wehrlos nach hinten kippen, wie ein nasser Sack.

Mühevoll richtete sich Jonathan auf, griff auf Reeds helfende Hand zurück und ließ sich hoch helfen.

Trip auf dem Boden fing hemmungslos an zu kichern, als er entdeckte, dass er Wackelpudding in den Haaren hatte. Der grüne Nachtisch schien ihn ziemlich zu begeistern.

„Es reicht jetzt, Trip. Auf die Krankenstation!" versuchte Jonathan seinen Freund wieder runter zu bringen, aber ohne Erfolg.

Trip kicherte auf dem ganzen Weg vor sich hin und wagte hin und wieder auch einen weiteren Versuch, ein bisschen Torte von Jon zu ergattern. Er konnte nur fast nicht mehr laufen, also mussten Malcolm und Jonathan ihn den ganzen Weg stützen. Wie trunken war er und total seiner Sinne beraubt.

„Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Bleibendes," meinte Reed, dem Trips Gegacker und sinnloser Redeschwall ihm auf den Geist gingen.

„Das hoffe ich auch," meinte Jonathan und als sie endlich die Krankenstation erreicht hatten, erlöste Phlox sie, indem er Trip ein beruhigungsmittel gab.

„Was hat er?" fragte Jonathan, als er sich mit einem Tuch die restliche Torte aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte und der Doktor Trip in die Scannerkammer geschoben hatte.

„Scheint so, als hätte Mr. Tucker ein Rauschmittel eingenommen. In geringeren Mengen wird es als Stimmungsaufheller verschrieben auf Denobula, aber in höheren Mengen senkt es die Hemmschwelle und hat die Wirkung wie Alkohol auf Menschen, wie es scheint."

„Sie meinen, er ist betrunken?" fragte Reed ungläubig.

„Und wird morgen einen ganz schönen Kater haben," grinste ihn Phlox an. „Bestimmt nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Jonathan sicher darüber lachen können, aber im Moment hatte er andere Sorgen.

„Die Wirkung wird sich verflüchtigen?"

„Ja, das wird sie. Je nachdem wie der menschliche Organismus damit fertig wird, dauert es bei dieser Menge etwa 12 bis 24 Stunden."

Jonathan atmete tief durch.

„So ein Glück. Ich denke, meine Nerven halten das auch nicht länger aus. Sie halten ihn unter Beobachtung, bis er seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hat, Doktor," befahl Jonathan. „Ich muss jetzt erst das Chaos auf meinem Schiff beseitigen, das er angerichtet hat."

„Ähm Captain!" rief ihn Malcolm zurück, als dieser gerade davon stürzen wollte.

„Ach ja… was vermissen Sie Malcolm? Er hat etwas aus Ihrem Schrank entwendet…"

„Nein, das ist es nicht, Captain. Die Lightshow in meinem Quartier…"

Jonathan nickte ihm beruhigend zu, er werde sich schon darum kümmern und verließ die Station.

„Er hat Ihnen etwas entwendet?" fragte Phlox nach.

„Ja, aber das hat noch Zeit," meinte Reed etwas leise.

„Nun, wenn wir wüssten, was es ist, taucht es sicher schneller wieder auf," bot Phlox an und zog den schlafenden Commander wieder aus der Kammer.

„Es ist schon aufgetaucht, Phlox, wir brauchen es nicht mehr zu suchen."

„Ach," Phlox sah sich überrascht um.

„Die Boxershorts," erklärte Reed.

NXNXNX

Was für ein Tag. Jonathan war fix und fertig. Trip schien an etlichen Stellen des Schiffes herumgebastelt zu haben, um die riesen Lightshow in Reeds Quartier installieren zu können. Die Crew suchte noch immer, von wo er welches Teil entwendet hatte.

Und T'Pol war total fertig, konnte er sagen. Nicht, dass sie es selbst zugegeben hätte… aber der lärm hatte ihren empfindlichen Ohren doch zugesetzt. Er hatte ihr den Rest des Abends frei gegeben, um in aller Ruhe in ihrem Quartier zu meditieren. Lieutennant Reed selbst schien das alles ziemlich gefasst zu nehmen. Um den entwendeten Gegenstand würde Jonathan sich morgen kümmern, wenn Trip vielleicht wieder ansprechbar war und ihnen verraten konnte wo er ihn deponiert hatte.

Aber jetzt wartete er sehnsüchtig auf das Ende seiner eigenen Schicht und das Ende dieses total verrückten Tages. Die Musik dröhnte noch immer durch seine Schläfen und er war müde. Aber zum Glück war bald alles vorbei. Er stand auf, nicht zu schnell wie er hoffte, dass man ihm ansah, wie eilig er es hatte, endlich in sein Quartier zu kommen, und verließ dann die Brücke.

Er freute sich so sehr auf eine heiße Dusche und ein kuscheliges Bett. Oh ja, das wäre es jetzt. Müde öffnete er die Tür und betrat sein Quartier. Wie immer sprang ihm Portos entgegen und begrüßte ihn.

Schock.

Lähmung.

Heiß brennender Zorn.

Der kleine Beagle, der so aufgeregt fiepte, sprang Jonathan an, ohne dass dieser sich zu ihm herab beugte.

Jon starrte nur herab. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Das kleine aufgeregte Etwas zu seinen Füßen, dass so gern von ihm gestreichelt werden wollte, sah ihn mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen an.

Und mit einem neongrünen Erokesenschnitt.

„TRIIIIIP!"


End file.
